Un recuerdo que ayer vi
by Qwerty the Queen
Summary: Una palabra puede cambiar todo


El tiempo pasa y los recuerdos son lejanos, difíciles de recordar en sus agitadas vidas como profesionales.

¿Dónde han estado todo ese momento?

Ni siquiera lo recuerda, ni siquiera recuerda de sus días de secundaría o preparatoria a no ser que vea los álbumes de fotos que ha dejado en un montón, fotos que han sido descuidadas con el paso del tiempo y una gruesa capa de polvo las ha cubierto por completo.

Olvidar.

Eso es lo que quería el ex As de Touo, dejar todo pasar hasta que en su mente no quedara más que la neblina borrosa del ayer, dejar los sucesos que tienen tan solo un día de haber pasado y entre el papeleo perder la cuenta de tic tac del reloj.

Es demasiado lento, los segundos, los minutos, las horas, meses y años que le quedan de vida.

La tortura en vida, la tortura y maldición que poseía, la idiotez que lo manipulaba y las palabras que nunca salían como quería, él no era ese hombre sensible o cursi que tal vez su rubio Sol deseó, él no era ese salvador y estrella a la que admiraba. Él no era… Él era Aomine Daiki, el bruto que no había luchado por primera vez para obtener lo que quería, lo que deseaba y amaba.

Él era precisamente ese idiota que malinterpretó todo y al final no quiso agregar más solo por el orgullo que poseía, el mismo idiota que nunca se disculparía por los errores que cometió.

— "Aomine-kun, deberías decírselo" — Cerró los ojos durante algunos instantes y lo primero que escuchó fue la monótona voz de la sombra que se repetía en su mente, de poder recordar el rostro estaba seguro de que se vería un ceño fruncido agregado el tono de reproche, estaba siendo regañado y el recordar eso le sacó una tonta sonrisa, queriendo en esos momentos hacerle caso y cambiar el rumbo de las cosas.

Pero tan pronto esa sonrisa adornó todo el rostro fue apagada de golpe por el siguiente recuerdo: Ojos dorados que reflejaban la soledad y el dolor, ojos amatistas que buscaban la respuesta y cariño, ojos que solo encontraron el semblante frío y sin ganas del moreno. ¿Qué iba a saber Aomine que Haizaki había chantajeado a Kise para cubrirlo?

La escena se tornó más nítida ante los ojos azul metálico, estaba seguro de que ya se había quedado dormido en el trabajo por enésima vez desde que empezó la jornada matutina, le gritarían de nuevo, lo castigarían, lo pondrían a hacer los reportes de cada día y eso vendría a sentarle como anillo en dedo para no dormir de nuevo.

Recordar el rostro de Kise tan culpable como si fuera un criminal no ayudaba, recordar la salida de Haizaki como perro en celo satisfecho le hervía la sangre y recordar los celos que le embargaron en esa ocasión fueron la coronilla para despertarlo y parpadear varias veces antes de acostumbrarse a la luz solar, ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedó dormido? Estaba seguro de que apenas habían sido algunos segundos.

Sus compañeros nunca pensaron lo mismo, ellos… Siempre le decían que debía descansar, dormir…. Olvidar.

Y él siempre era necio en que no lo necesitaba, aun cuando su cuerpo se lo exigía.

La viñeta siguiente en aparecer en su cabeza nunca faltaba y era esa la que más le atormentaba, la que debía de ver todos los días: Era el error que había cometido.

Justo un día antes de la graduación de preparatorias y el examen de ingreso a Universidad fue donde organizaron una fiesta para la despedida de los alumnos egresados, algunos a duras penas pasando los exámenes, otros con las mejores notas del curso y casi la mitad de la escuela con notas no tan sobresalientes.

Todo el instituto de Touo había hecho una gran celebración en la que colaron las bebidas alcohólicas que no estaban permitidas. Y por esa única ocasión Aomine Daiki se permitió ingerir el líquido dañino para los jugadores de basquetbol.

Gran error.

Para cuando su cuerpo no podía controlar los sentidos le tendieron una trampa, una "sorpresa" según muchos, dormir con la chica más guapa del instituto y que de buena fuente sabían a la muchacha le agradaba el moreno, era un partido digno para cualquiera de las ahí presentes.

Su cuerpo no había tardado en reaccionar a los estímulos de la fémina, ni siquiera había puesto resistencia, lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba sentir esos pechos copa D que se balanceaban justo frente a sus ojos, disfrutaba de la cadera angosta que se observaba y el trasero estaba por demás esponjoso y excitante, le recordaban a ese trasero firme que poseía el modelito rubio con el que una vez se había acostado…

Kise… Kise… ¡KISE!

Había olvidado la promesa que había hecho con el blondo a causa de las copas y del polvo que había tenido horas después, aumentado a la resaca que a medio día estaba dando los primeros frutos de haberse sobrepasado con las copas… No esperó más y tomó el teléfono para marcarle, al menos saber que no estaba enfadado.

— Ryouta no te necesita en estos momentos. — Esa voz… ¿Haizaki?

— ¡Shougo ssu! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con mi teléfono?! — La protesta escuchada del otro lado de la línea le pertenecía a su mayor preocupación.

— ¡Ja! No me vengas con tus reproches cuando ayer lo disfrutabas. Ryouta~ — El canturreo de la voz ajena fue lo que menos soportó y colgó el teléfono, viendo a lado suyo, la muchacha aún seguía en su cama y el verla desnuda solo confirmó lo que pensó era un sueño: Había tenido sexo con su amiga de la infancia, Momoi Satsuki.

Una hora después escuchaba tocar la puerta, y quiso ignorarla, pero algo le movía a levantarse y ponerse alguna prenda para atender: Mala idea, esa mata de cabellera oro estaba frente a él, con la voz agitada y una explicación en la boca pendiente por dar.

— Aomine-cchi, yo…

Bufó molesto, no quería escuchar ni una palabra más de esos labios corruptos. — Puedes irte a la mierda Kise. — Y le cerró la puerta en la cara sin darse cuenta que su amiga se encontraba en el marco de la puerta trasera, a la vista del visitante y con la peor imagen posible, iba a malinterpretar todo. ¡Pero que más daba! El dolor en la cabeza lo estaba matando.

Pensó ese rubio aparecería de nuevo para disculparse y estaba listo para escucharlo, romperle la cara al ladrón de jugadas y tal vez explicar la situación: Espero el día entero, la mañana siguiente y la siguiente, la semana, el mes y finalmente que se dignaba en ser el primero en disculparse por su actitud de la última vez se enteraba que ese hermoso Sol se había desvanecido en el aire.

Ryouta había muerto en un vuelo comercial que a última hora se vio visto abordar. La seguridad en un principio se mostró sospechosa, el momento que se dio y las condiciones de avión: Todo había sido planeado.

Solo para satisfacer las ansias egoístas de algunas empresas poderosas que más tarde habían sido descubiertas y hechas culpables, pero eso no le devolvía a su pequeña gran felicidad, eso le devolvía a su amante, eso no le quitaba las ganas de saber que Haizaki le había robado el móvil por la mañana a su rayo de luz y fue precisamente cuando realizó la llamada, nunca se enteró por boca del rubio que solo lo hacía para molestarlo y mucho menos sabría que esa misma tarde iba a dejar el país.

Solo para morir en el fatídico desastre de la "naturaleza".

Ya nunca escucharía la molesta voz decir una y otra vez Aomine-cchi.

Ya nunca podría explicarle el malentendido y el seguro mal sabor de boca que le había provocado el ver a Momoi en ese estado.

Ya no podría explicar nada a un muerto.


End file.
